The Missing God (Anubis kidnapped)
by ReaderLeader12345
Summary: Every thing is great for Sadie Kane,her relationship has worked out and she is now dating Anubis. Every thing is great until Anubis is captured trying to save Sadie. Sadie, Zia, Walt, Jaz, and Carter go along and try to save him getting into a bunch of tumblery along the way. Summery is not so good but the story gets a lot better.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

S

A

D

I

E

So I know I said there will not be any more recordings. Fine, sue me! Any way I don't think that this will really count because this is my story and Carter hardly comes in! You can have a silent cheer right there. [Yes Carter I am sure people are actually cheering. Now as I said this is my story so get out of here] Any way on with the story...

I opened my eyes quickly. I had a horrid dream! Well, I always have horrid dreams but this one was the worst of all! Carter had happened to become king of the universe (that part is really real) and was forcing me to stop wearing my combat boots. Just a couple days ago the 21st nome with the help of some others had pretty much saved the world from a giant snake trying to swallow the sun. (listen to our other recordings)

Then I heard a knock on the door and rolling my eyes I said "Carter! Go away!" (I was still annoyed at him for trying to take my beloved combat boots even if it was a dream!) The door opened a crack and deep voice said,

"Sorry Sadie I 'll come back later." I sat up straight so fast I popped my back.

"Walt! Come in!" I said completely aware that my hair was a complete mess and my eyes was blood shot from a sleepless night. Walt came in looking extremely nervous

" Look Sadie I am really sorry! I will never hurt you again. " OK so I 'll back up. We found out that Anubis only had it be in Walt for 24 hours and after that Walt could choose if he wanted Anubis in him. Walt didn't but I can understand why. It was like when Carter and I had given up the power of Iris and Horus. Things like that just can't be explained. I was kind of bummed out that I couldn't be with Anubis any more. Then of course Anubis had to make my life harder for me and say that the gods had lifted the ban and I could go out with him. Then I was back in square one where I had to choose between Walt and Anubis. Any how Anubis told me to choose Walt but Walt got mad at Anubis for who knows what? They had this big fight( really I was't paying much attention I had a bag of doughnuts with me) and Walt actually got mad at. . . ME! I mean can you believe the nerve? But I am a bit of a big mouth myself [there is Carter saying that I am a huge mouth just ignore him] and got involved in the fight doughnuts forgotten. Finally the light bulb of the great room shattered because of all our mixed up emotions. The fight ended there and as you probably guessed I chose Anubis for now.(I mean can you blame me?)Any how back to the present.

"It is OK Walt, I don't blame you. I am kind of catty."

OK but if you ever need to change your boyfriend remember that I am there." He said looking at the floor and with that he walked out the door. Then I sensed something and shouted,

"Anubis I know you are there!" As I turned around I saw a gorgeous boy with messed up hair, chocolate eyes and and a sleepish smile.

"Sorry Sadie I just came to see what you were doing." he said I rolled my eyes " You know there is a thing called a door and another thing called knocking. That is a method you could have used. "

"Right I will remember that for next time." he said grinning " Oh also are you busy today evening because if you not then I could take you to a great mortal restaurant called Death Valley."

"That sounds great and very appropriate considering you are Deathboy and all. Just make sure to use the door and no portals in my room!"

He laughed " That I can promise." With one last adoring smile he disappeared

**I am not a mushy writer but in the chapter it will be a little mushy. After that will be the chapter with Anubis's kidnapping or what ever you want to call it. Just keep reading. This is my first story so just give me a chance. Thanks, and keep reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you who has reviewed! Guys please review! I need to know how I am doing. Helpful tips will be great also. I have written the whole story out already but I can make some changes. Also having written the whole story out I will update when ever I have time to get on the internet. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

S

A

D

I

E

I woke up with a tingly feeling inside. Then I realized that today I have my first actual counting date with Anubis. I get ready and go down stairs and see Carter and Filex. Carter was trying to teach Filex something while it was easy to see that Filex was not paying attention(not that I blame him Carter even makes Khufu fall asleep with one of his lessons) and thinking about his ultimate love. . .Penguins! I knew this because purple penguins kept on appearing behind Carter and hula dancing. Of course Carter was too thick to even notice.[Ow Carter! No Punching! But do I see that you are blushing?] I walked into the dining room and saw Walt. He smiled at me but said nothing. I hurried past him and grabbed a I created a portal to school and jumped through.

After all the evening classes were over I went to my room to get ready. I wore a blue strapless frock, a silver dress scarf, and blue ballet flats. I held my hair up with a silver clip. I turned around but didn't see Anubis which was a good sigh that he didn't appear in my room again. Just as I opened the door I let out a shriek. I was defiantly not expecting Anubis to be standing there. He looked great wearing a black collar top, black jeans, and leather boots. His eyes glittered in amusement as he asked,

"Ready?"

"Let's get this over with" I said trying to not show my excitement. Anubis touched my arm and the next thing I knew we were standing before DEATH VALLEY the restaurant.

"Are you sure they will let us in?" I asked "I mean we look like a couple of kids that could cause trouble."

" I'm sure they will and if they don't I have a couple of tricks that might help." he said with a hint of mischief in his voice

We got in without trouble and as we walked in I saw all the popular kids at my school were there. Among them was one of my least favorite girls, Drew. She saw us and made a bee line over. Completely ignoring me she turned to Anubis and smiled.

"I see that you are here alone, do you want to join us?" she asked Anubis waving over to her popular brat friends

Anubis frowned " As you can see I am not here alone." he said putting his hand on my shoulder "And I'm afraid we already have a table reserved." Drew looked like a truck hit her. I bet no one every said no to her before. I smiled sweetly at her and led Anubis over to the farthest table from Drew and her friends.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Was she your friend?" Anubis asked not meeting my eyes

"Sorry? That was brilliant! I said sitting down. Anubis looked at the menu confused

" What is this?" he asked. I laughed " You don't know what a menu is? Is this the first time you have ever been in a restaurant? You have a lot to learn."

" Well, luckily I have you to teach me." He said smiling

After a lot of explaining and 7 angry waiters we got through dinner. I looked at his lips remembering the time he had kissed me months ago(the kiss inside of Walt didn't count!) He saw me looking and raised his eyebrows.

"Am I using the fork wrong again?" He asked

"No, but you are forgetting something." I said

He had the nerve to look confused "What?"

" Are you going to kiss me or not Deathboy?" I asked

he shook his head smiling "Leave it to Sadie to demand a kiss." but he leaned over and kissed me

I was aware that everyone was watching us which was quite disturbing. As Anubis pulled away I saw Drew. Her expression was priceless! It totally made up for all the jealous looks I was getting from all the other girls. Anubis paid no matter how much I insisted and he touched my arm and we appeared on the front lawn od the Brooklyn House. For a second I thought I saw Walt looking out the window but when I blinked he disappeared.

"Sadie, that was the best time I had in thousands of years." He said

" It was pretty great thanks to my presence." I said smiling

He smiled back " So see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" And with that he disappeared

**OK guys so review! Next chapter is Anubis getting captured and all of that. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner, my cousin was over and he hogged the laptop all weekend. This chapter is Anubis getting captured but it doesn't have anything bad in it so it is still rated K. Hope you like it. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

S

A

D

I

E

I would love to say that everything went great from here. But of course you know better. For us Kanes nothing goes great 99 percent of the time. [And of course there is Carter back there blabbing all the history for percents. Seriously there is no saying a math term around here without him getting over excited.] Any how I woke up the next morning to see Zia sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Ahh! Zia!" I shouted jumping out of my bed or at least trying I tripped over the side and landed on my back. [Stop laughing Carter! It isn't funny!] Zia laughed helping me up.

"What do you need Zia?" I asked rubbing my back.

" It's Carter, he has been acting strange since yesterday." Zia said with a worried expression

"Carter? Don't worry about him. He is always strange, but it's a good sign that you are starting to notice it now." [ Stop glaring at me Carter.] I said cheerfully

"I mean he. . ." Zia cut off. I guess she realized I wouldn't be much help. I mean I know his secret name but that doesn't mean I know everything about him.

"OK Sadie I got to attend classes. See you!" Zia said stepping out of my room. I sighed, it was Wednesday meaning more of Drew and the other plastic bags. As you guess no magic is allowed in school unless it is an absolute emergency. I mean gym class is an emergency right?" Apparently Carter doesn't agree. So of course our team always loses. Subjects are always just fab and boring. And there is no Anubis. Let's get this over with. I think heading downstairs.

We finally finished the evening classes and had dinner. Walt, Zia , and Carter weren't here because they had to go and meet Uncle Amos for an important 1st nome meeting. That left me in charge. I am always a great leader and all but this time I'll admit I wasn't so great.

Everything was going fab until Phillip of Macedonia started started going crazy. He was splashing around and making sweaky sounds. Khufu was next jumping around and banging his head against the wall. Filex's penguins came right after( well they are always crazy so that didn't say much) A gust of wind came in and I being amazing sensed something was wrong. I called every one down from their rooms.

"Get your wands out and be ready if . . ." A huge gust of wind pushed me back. My head hit the railing and my vision got blurry. When I refocused I saw everyone had been tossed around. Filex and Cleo were hanging from the ceiling so I cast a float down spell on them. I turned around and saw what was causing us all the trouble. It is hard to describe. More like a huge ball of powerful energy. I don't know how but I knew that it was all the god's forces mixed together into one ball. I know great explanation right? [No Carter, I wasn't asking for your opinion.] The great ball of force is too hard to say, I think I will call it Willy instead. Willy took shape of a hand and picked me up. I tried to summon my wand my wand from the daut but no such luck. Filex tried to throw ice boulders at Willy but Willy just absorbed it. Before I could go into supreme panic mode a familiar voice shouted,

"Sadie!" I turned to see Anubis running towards me looking perfect with his wind blown hair getting even more wind blown. Anubis said something under his breath and Willy's grip on me loosened and I came floating down. I looked around and saw everyone was down and safe. Before I could sigh in relief Willy started coming at me again. Anubis stepped in front of me shielding me completely. I mean can you believe the nerve?

"Sadie you and the others escape, I will hold of this." Anubis said spreading his arms. Out of the floor jumped out a couple of jackals growling and clawing the ground. Anubis pointed at Willy and the jackals started towards the force. In such speed my eyes couldn't follow Willy absorbed the jackals like it was a black hole. Anubis frowned and set a ray of black light hurling at Willy. Willy absorbed that also and set a jet of purple light at Anubis . Anubis dodged and sent lights for a couple of minutes but I could see he was getting worn I understood that even if Anubis was a god he was still a boy in god standards. So it was one boy god against all of the god's powers including the ancient and most powerful ones. I tried to help but saw that my feet was glued to the ground literately. I tried to lift them but they were stuck. I was really getting annoyed at Willy, a guy um force or whatever like him shouldn't deserve a great name like Willy. I was planning to actually say that when I saw the most horrible thing ever. Willy sent several jets of purple lights hurling at Anubis and before he could dodge them all of them hit him from different directions. His eyes rolled up in his head and black laces of smoke wrapped around him from head to toe. He toppled over and crashing into the ground. As I watched in horror he sank into the ground. Willy was no where to be seen and I saw I could move again. Alyssa ran over.

"Are you all right?"she asked me

I am afraid I didn't have much of an answer " Ahh gghh Anuu . . " I said gaping and pointing to the place in the ground that Anubis was just laying on.

"It will be all right Sadie, we will save Anubis." said Cleo said summoning a chair for me to sit on.

"How?" I asked my head spinning with a million questions

"We will figure something out." Filex said with Khufu grunting in agreement

"Yes, bad ball will die!" said Sarah one of ankle bitters shaking her fist.

**Sorry guys, I know this was not a very good chapter. I tried to not make it all weird though. Please review and I will update quickly. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I know you hate me and I would too. I know I didn't update for 968745 million years and I am not going to make up some excuse for it , but I want you to know I am VERY VERY sorry. As to make up for it I will update at least once a week if not more. Thank you so much for still reading this story even though I was being a jerk and did not update sooner.**

**Chapter 4 (finally)**

S

A

D

I

E

My brain finally started to function.

"Jaz go and contact Carter and the others. Quick!" I said biting my bottom lip. I was seriously tried but sleep was the last thing I had in mind. I was thinking [Yes Carter I have the ability to think just like any other person. Now shut up and let me talk.] about what to do when Carter, Zia, and Walt burst through the door and looked around confused.

"Where. . .Jaz told us that flying monkeys were attacking." Zia said raising an eyebrow. All of us looked at Jaz who was blushing. She struggled.

" Hey I thought it would make them rush over here and it worked so. . ."

" Wait, if flying monkeys wasn't the problem then what is?" Carter asked. I told them what happened with the help of Jaz and Cleo.

" Wow, we have to save Anubis!" Carter said his eyes wide

"Agreed" Walt said nodding slowly. I started at both of them annoyed

"Thank you for stating the obvious, but we really need a plan."

"Sadie it is really late. Maybe we should go to bed and think of a plan in the morning." Walt said yawning

"Excuse me? Um no. No is going out of this room until we think of a plan." I snapped feeling cranky which I was not proud of but how would you feel if you saw your boyfriend who was supposed to be indestructible (a god in fact) just pretty much get kidnapped. Just as I said no one go out of the room one of Felix's penguins walked out of the room.

"Oh he doesn't count" I said rolling my eyes

" Um actually Sadie that is a girl." Filex said slowly

"Now is not the time Fliex." I said annoyed. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I looked and saw Carter with an impatient look on his face.

" Wait I have a question." Felix said, " We made peace with the gods right? I mean we saved their sorry bottoms from the serpent Choas. Why would they attack us? And more importantly why would they take Anubis?"

" Whoa! That was a load of questions Filex." said Walt laughing, "Ok first question, anybody have an answer?" Everyone looked at Carter.

"What did I do?" Carter asked looking like a deer caught in headlights [Yes you did Carter!]

" Well you are their pharaoh. Do you know?" I asked

" Oh I don't know. I don't even remember the last time I went there." he looked so lost and confused I let it go, but I made a mental note to investigate it later.

" Maybe Chaos has returned and did something to turn them against us?" Jaz said shrugging

" Maybe, but we just "killed" him a couple of days ago." Zia said

" Carter you are their king. Can't you go and ask them?" Cleo asked

" I will try." Carter said unsure. He closed his eyes and became extremely still. I could almost feel his ba leaving him. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

" The passage is closed. There is no way to get in."

" That's weird. Do you think that they captured Anubis because they are mad we are dating?" I asked

" Maybe or maybe it is the other way around. Maybe they were angry at Anubis and wanted to capture you as bait but with their luck they got Anubis himself." Walt suggested. I raised my eyebrows at him. He immediately turns red and stammers,

" Uh I mean ju just guessing."

" Well most gods like Anubis but he definitely has some enemies." I said, " Maybe those gods have found a way to convince the other gods."

" Possible but highly unlikely. " " I mean Otis and Nemensys would never do that." Jaz concluded

" Tomorrow we'll go and visit Uncle Amos but right now we really need some sleep." Walt said with another yawn. I glared at him but Zia put her hand on my shoulder,

" He is right Sadie. We will think better in the morning."

I sigh," Ok fine." and with that I went back to my room.

A sleep pulled me in I wondered if I could really get my amazing boyfriend back. The last thought I had before I welcomed the darkness of sleep was I can save Anubis and I will get him back.

**I know this was a boring and sucky chapter but hopefully the next will be better. Thanks for reading! You guys are the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! This story got a thousand views! Yay again! You guys rock! Anyway I hope this chapter doesn't turn out boring! Did anyone else realize that I am using exclamation marks too much?! Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 5**

S

A

D

I

E

Before I knew it I was having a dream. Some crazy lime green monkeys were messing up my hair while I was trying to eat a cupcake. It was an . . . interesting dream. But then my dream changed. I was standing in an oval shaped room which was made of marble. I was admiring the room (that was how amazing the room was, I usually never pay attention to stuff like that. That is Carter's job.) when I noticed a tall guy standing in the far corner. He had red skin and smoldering eyes.

"Set" I said glaring. I always disliked Set the god of evil. He only rolled his eyes.

" Look I don't want to be here either. I am only here for Anubis's sake. That poor kid has really been a disappointment. I mean really, trying to save you magicians instead of enjoying how stupid you all looked."

"Well atleast he is a great person unlike you!" I yell. For some reason I suddenly felt like this whole thing was Set's fault. Set just dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand.

" Yeah, yeah whatever"

" Wait do you know why all of the gods forces were there?" I asked trying to get atleast some information.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Set said smirking. I wanted to slap him really bad, but it might not be the best idea to slap the god of evil if you know what I mean.

"Well do you want to help or not?!" I shouted really getting annoyed now.

"I want to, Anubis is my only son no matter how much of a disappointment he has been. But I can't." he replies

" But why can't you tell?" I ask confused.

" Some godly reinforcements. Being a god isn't easy you know." he says sighing. Wow Set is not acting like himself at all, I think to myself.

" So if you can't help then why are you in my head?" I ask

" I just came to say that don't go the way you are going. It will only mess you up." he replies

" What does that even mean?" I argue. This guy was making no sense.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He says again.

"Seriously?! Will you stop saying that. You were no help!" I yell losing my patience. Set grins and starts to say something but then my dream change again. Suddenly the oval room dissolved and I was standing of a dark damp room. Moss grew from the walls and water leaked from the ceiling. A thick fog covered the ground. Then a voice said,

"Sadie!" I turn around to see Anubis standing behind me. His warm eyes were filled with amusement but I could see some pain behind them. His face looked pale and his usual wind blown hair looked matted.( A/N I am not sure if matted is a real word but if it isn't then just pretend that his hair is patted onto his forehead. . .kinda, I have no idea how to describe it) Don't get me wrong he still looked really cute. I ran to him and hugged him, or tried to. My hands went right through him.

"Wh-what? Are you a ghost?" I ask stepping back. He laughed,

" No, I am not a ghost. This is a part me kind of like your ba." he explains.

"But where are you? I mean the real you. I mean, oh you know what I mean!" I said [Yes Carter I know I am great with words. Oh wait was that sarcasm?]

Anubis had the nerve to smile, "I really don't know that is beyond my power, but I am in some kind of box or something." He says but then he winces. "I don't have much more time. And this is probably the last time I can came into your dream because I don't have much power left. But listen Sadie whatever you do don't go into the underworld. Also Amos is is trouble with the 3rd nome. You should go save him but don't trust any of his assistants." He pauses. "I am not making any sense am I?" He asks.

" Not at all." I say "But don't worry, I am used to it with you gods." I joke.

" Anyway go to Throth, and don't trust anyone in he Brooklyn House. Someone has been a spy." He says.

"Well, thank you for being clear I say sarcastically. Then finally my anger comes out.

"Who do you think you are?! How dare you try to protect me! You almost got killed!" I yell furious.

"Whoa there Sadie, calm down. I can't get killed." He pointed out.

" Yeah whatever just don't do it again." I say my anger flooding out

" Ok I am sorry that I saved you Sadie. I will try not to do it again." He said sarcasm dripping in every word. I might or might not have taught him about sarcasm. That boy was seriously clueless about things like that.

"Really Sadie you are so annoying and stubborn I wonder why I love you so much." He says

"I beg your pardon?" I say not sure how to punch him since he was made out of mist. Suddenly his form flickered again and his eyes widened.

Wait, Sadie! Watch out for the. . ." Before he finished what he was saying he dissolved before me and I woke up.

**Ok, weird chapter I know. Sorry about that. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please comment and let me know how I am doing and if there is something you don't like please tell me and I will try to fix it. Oh and question time! Who do you think is it spy Anubis was talking about. Comment and let me know! Thanks and stay golden!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating on Thursday. I was on vacation to Florida. Also thank you to everyone that commented! You have no idea how much that means to me. I am writing this chapter really late at night so if there are any weird mistakes you know why. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 6**

S

A

D

I

E

I woke up sweating. I didn't think, I just got dressed and grabbed my combat boots and hurried out my door. (As you can guess there is no going to school today) When I reached the great hall I noticed everyone was there already. I told everyone my dream and how Anubis said we should go to Throth. After I finished Carter frowned,

" So Uncle Amos is in trouble?" he asked.

" Yep, but I don't know how or with who. But Anubis did mention something about 3rd nome." I replied while shoving some eggs into my mouth. What can I say I am just great at multitasking? [ Stop snorting Carter, you sound like a pig.]

" Wait, we have to help Amos!" Walt said standing up.

"Anubis said he isn't in trouble yet but he will be soon." I say hoping that I was correct, because I was a bit confused about what Anubis was blabbering about. After I said that there was an awkward silence when no one knew what to say. Luckily Filex shouted on the top of his voice,

"WE ARE OFF TO SEE THE THROTH! THE WONDERFUL THROTH OFF. . ." Filex cut off not sure what to say after that. Everyone gave Filex a weird look, but the Cleo said,

"Wait we can't all go. Some of us has to go and see what Uncle Amos is up to. Also a couple of people have to stay and take care of the kids."

"Ok Alyssa, Cleo and Filex you stay here with the kids. Zia and Carter you guys go to Uncle Amos, while Walt and I will go to Throth." I said. Everyone agreed except Khufu who made some weird grunts and Cleo told us that He wanted to came with Walt and I to Throth. Khufu, Walt and I climbed on Carter's griffin Freak. Through some months I learned to tolerate Freak, he really wasn't that bad as long as you had some turkey popsicles with you. **(A/N- That is my favorite food by the way. Just popsicles not turkey popsicles cause that would be weird.)**

" Take us to Thoth." I say to him and he takes off. The journey would take an hour but it was the fastest way to get to Throth. I hold on for dear life as I hear Khufu's terrified "Ahh Ahh Ohh Ohh" s behind me. I felt Walt holding on to me and it was very awkward. After and couple of minutes Walt and I started having a normal conversation like we used to have before. Thank goodness for that! I can't bloody stand awkward moments. Finally after what seemed forever we finally saw Throth's pyramid. We got inside without a problem(thanks Khufu).

" It looks different then when Carter and I came here a while ago." Walt mumbles. Huh. We found Throth in a home theater watching Tangled.

**(If any of you don't know, it is the Rapunzel movie.) **He turned to us,

" Did you know that frying pans can be used as a very useful weapon?, he asked us. (Did I ever mention that gods are VERY strange?)

" Um yea." Walt said looking at Throth weirdly. 

" But the funny thing is that the momentum in which he accelerates in would never be enough to throw him all the way to Maximus. I mean I checked and these proportions don"t lie." Throth said bringing out a whiteboard covered in numbers and weird symbols.

"Here I can show you. The instant velocity-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"Sorry Throth, another time. But right now we need to know where Anubis is." I said hoping I didn't offend Throth but I really didn't like physics.

" Ah yes of course. I knew you would come for that sooner or later. But I always get in trouble for giving too much information. But I will help you cause I like that Anubis kid." He said nodding.

" Anyway so the gods were the one to kidnap him." He said as if it was all I needed to know.

" I get that, but why would they all do that? I mean a lot of gods liked Anubis." I say confused.

" Not all the gods did help. I mean Anubis didn't.I didn't either." Throth says like that was very helpful information.

" That didn't answer my question." I say annoyed. Throth sighs,

" I will get in trouble for telling you but the gods didn't have a choice. It was like they were forced to."

"Why didn't you have to though?" Walt asks.

" I am not part of the gods anymore, or at least they don't considered my one of the anymore. All of the gods in Daut had to." Throth replies.

" This makes no sense at all! I mean why would the gods be forced to? Is it like Anubis broke some godly rule or something?" I say and suddenly I have a sickening feeling in my stomach like I was on a roller coaster. I knew that Anubis wasn't allowed to date me but Anubis said the restriction had been removed after Anubis and us 21st nome magicians had pretty much saved the world. Maybe he had been lying.

"So Throth, how do we save Anubis and where is he?" I ask. Throth looks nervous,

"He is in one of the most cursed pyramids ever, (he paused for effect which did not help at all) the pyramid of King Tut. Walt did not take this very well. He had been cursed by King Tut's spell. Walt's great times a gazillion [Yes Carter I know that is not a real number] uncle was King Tut and King Tut's spell had been passed from generation to generation. Walt had almost died but Anubis had saved him by going inside Walt. We thought that Walt would die if Anubis would come out of him but that was not the case. Anubis only had to stay in Walt for a couple of hours and then Walt was okey. I had been going out with both of them for a while but then when they separated I chose to go out with Anubis. Anyway just got you caught up there. Walt looked sickened at the sound of his uncles's name. Poor guy.

"OK, but what do we do to get him back?" I ask

" That I can not tell you, but I will warn you that you have till sunset tomorrow before the moon god **(A/N I can't remember his name Khonsu I think?)** is ordered to take his soul." Throth said.

"Soul?" I said panicking remembering how Bes looked after his soul was taken. Thinking about that gave me a headache so I started thinking about ponies instead. Then I realized that Throth was gaping at Walt.

"I didn't even see it! You are. . ." he started to say but Walt cut him off.

" Sadie! We don't have much time!" he said grasping my arm and pulling me along.

"Walt! Throth was saying something important! Are you hiding something from me?" I ask.

" No Sadie, I would never lie to you but now if you really care about Anubis you would hurry up." He said and climbed on top of Freak. I definitely didn't believe him but I climbed on Freak also and helped Khufu climb on top. With that Freak took of to the pyramid of King Tut.

**Hey guys! Any one think Walt is acting a bit weird? Anyway** **it is like 4 in the morning now so have to go to bed! Thanks for reading and if you could, please comment. I love reading them! I will try to update soon!**


End file.
